Pikmin 6
This game is not to be confused with the game Pikmin 6: The Final Stand created by BallsAngus. Pikmin 6 is a real-time strategy game developed by PikminCreator. It takes place after the events of Pikmin 3, and is the 4th installment in the Pikmin franchise. It will be released exclusively for the Wii U. New features include local multiplayer, new types of Pikmin, new leaders, and enhanced graphics. Plot Once Olimar is brought back to Hocotate by the Koppaites, he delivers the treasure that he has found, and talks about his adventures with the Pikmin. Eventually, Hocotate Freight decides that the Pikmin could be useful back on Hocotate, and send Olimar, Louie, and the President back to PNF-404 along with the Koppaites to gather supplies for a new Pikmin civilization. They are also told to look for more treasure while there. Once the Koppaites bring the fruit back to Koppai, the people consume most of it and plant the rest, aided by the new “responsible process of consumption”. Later, Koppai is contacted by Hocotate, who suggest the idea of creating a Pikmin nation on Koppai. They agree, but only on the condition that they get half of the supplies in order to create their own Pikmin society. The crew of the S.S. Drake is joined by two newcomers, Ella and Frank. They are told to gather more fruit while on the planet. The S.S. Dolphin(piloted by Olimar), the Hocotate ship(piloted by Louie and the President), and the S.S. Drake(piloted by the Koppaites) all successfully land in the Infernal Paradise. The eight leaders find the Red Onion, and grow enough Pikmin to defeat the boss and move to the next area. They proceed in this way, collecting fruit, treasure, and Pikmin, until they reach the Mountains Of Calamity. Once there, they try to proceed, but are stopped by the Pikmin digging a ship out of the ground. Once the ship is aboveground, it reveals itself to be fully functional. Immediately, a large sinkhole appears and swallows the leaders' ships. The leaders frantically get into the remaining ship as the Pikmin scurry into their Onion. Both lift off, but a rock flying from the ground enters an opening in the ship and causes it to explode, scattering parts everywhere. The original ships' parts are also scattered across the map. Olimar wakes up in the Infernal Paradise near the Onion. He manages to collect multiple ship parts and defeat the new boss of the area and proceeds to the Crystal Garden, where he finds Frank. The ships are slowly rebuilt when new pieces are recovered. They proceed in this manner until all leaders are reunited and they can revisit the Mountains Of Calamity. They manage to defeat the final boss and recover the remaining treasure and fruit. Once there are no more collectibles to get, the Onion is absorbed into the ship, which takes off for Hocotate and Koppai. Locations Infernal Paradise Crystal Garden Frozen Isle Immense Ocean Carnivorous Jungle Desert Of Unease Cavern Of Confusion Cliffs Of Despair Mountains Of Calamity Pikmin Red: Resistant to fire, have 1.5 attack strength Rock: Resistant to crushing, can break crystal objects, have 2 attack strength on hit, cannot cling on to enemies Yellow: Resistant to electricity, can be thrown higher Blue: Can breathe underwater and swim White: Poisonous, resistant to poison, very fast Winged: Can fly, have 0.75 attack strength, instantly lock on to airborne targets Purple: Have the carrying strength of 10 Pikmin, have 3 attack strength on hit Green: Can cling to objects, walls, and enemies, and cannot be shaken off Leaders Olimar: red suit, crashes in the Infernal Paradise Frank: gray suit, crashes in the Crystal Garden Ella: yellow suit, crashes in the Frozen Isle Alph: blue suit, crashes in the Immense Ocean Louie: white suit, crashes in the Carnivorous Jungle Brittany: pink suit, crashes in the Desert Of Unease The President: purple suit, crashes in the Cavern Of Confusion Charlie: green suit, crashes in the Cliffs Of Despair Gamemodes Mission Mode: 5 modes *Collect Treasure! *Battle Enemies! *Defeat Bosses! *Reunite! *Raise Pikmin! All modes have aboveground and subterranean levels. Story: The original story 2-Player Battle: Competitive multiplayer Gameplay Mechanics Sprays: Sprays return from Pikmin 2 and 3, but there are also new varieties. *Ultra-spicy: All Pikmin in the party will become more efficient at their tasks. This spray is collected from red berries and nectar. *Ultra-bitter: Any nearby enemy is temporarily turned into stone. This spray is collected from purple berries and nectar. *Ultra-sour: Any nearby enemy in pursuit of the leader or Pikmin will temporarily turn around and walk away. This spray is collected from green berries and nectar. *Ultra-sweet: All Pikmin in the party become invulnerable to any elemental hazard. This spray is collected from white berries and nectar. Hazards: All elemental hazards and some other hazards have varying levels of severity. This is shown by the Hazard Meter. An icon representing the most imminent hazard nearby appears, along with a gauge detailing its severity. If there are Pikmin about to die from a hazard, that hazard's icon will flash. Weather: In Pikmin 6, almost all days have a random chance of weather. Most areas have rain, but the Frozen Isle has snow, and the Cavern Of Confusion and Desert of Unease never have precipitation. These changes are purely aesthetic. KopPad: The KopPad returns from Pikmin 3, and contains more apps. Apps: *Radar *Pikmin Info *Piklopedia *Treasure Hoard *Fruit File *Part Tracker *Exploration Notes *Camera Controls This section is still under development. However, the controllers you can use are: *Wii U Gamepad *Wii Remote and Nunchuk *GameCube controller Gallery This section is still under development. Bosses This section is still under development. Goolix Emperor Bulblax Smoky Progg Empress Bulblax Giant Breadbug Pileated Snagret Man-at-Legs Ranging Bloyster Waterwraith Segmented Crawbster Raging Long Legs Titan Dweevil Armored Mawdad Vehemoth Phosbat Sandbelching Meerslug Scornet Maestro Quaggled Mireclops Plasm Wraith Mini-bosses Burrowing Snagret Beady Long Legs Baldy Long Legs Shaggy Long Legs Bug-Eyed Crawmad Calcified Crushblat Trivia *This game is called Pikmin 6 to represent it being a combination of games 1, 2, and 3. *The newly discovered ship is based on the Death Star from Star Wars, and the rock that causes it to explode enters through the thermal exhaust port. The final part for said ship is a screen to cover said port to prevent further explosions. *This game marks the first successful first landing on PNF-404. Category:Non-Canon Games